Misconceptions
by Vicky
Summary: Deanna Troi baby-sits for a colleague; An Academy cadet serves aboard the Enterprise - 'Work In Progress' is a follow-up to this story
1. Part I

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**TIMELINE:** "Misconceptions" takes place shortly after _Insurrection_, but prior to _Nemesis_. 

**PART I**

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ moves through space with Earth visible in the background._

**DEANNA TROI (V.O.)**   
Counselor Deanna Troi – Personal Log – Stardate 52694.7. Lieutenant Jason Matteson, a colleague of mind, and his wife Corrina have had an unexpected death in the family, obligating them to travel to Earth. To aid them during this difficult turn of events, I have offered to baby-sit their infant daughter Alexis for the week they'll be planetside. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. SHUTTLEBAY – Afternoon**

_A shuttlecraft, with its door open, sits in the middle of the bay prepared for takeoff. A 20-something science lieutenant (_**JASON MATTESON**_) loads luggage into the awaiting vehicle. His wife (_**CORRINA**_), holding a nine-month old baby (_**ALEXIS**_), stands in the bay talking to _**DEANNA TROI**_._

**JASON MATTESON**   
(_Exiting shuttlecraft._)   
Well, that's the last of it.   
(_Turning to Deanna._)   
Counselor, I can't thank you enough for offering to watch Alexis. We really do owe you one. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
It's no trouble at all – I'm glad I'm able to help. You two have enough to deal with right now. 

_Corrina kisses Alexis on the forehead and passes her to Deanna. Deanna boosts Alexis on her left hip and smiles at the little girl._

**CORRINA**   
(_To Alexis._)   
Be good for Deanna, Alexis. This is a volunteer assignment for her so I don't want to hear about any problems you've caused. 

_Jason, Corrina and Deanna laugh._

**JASON MATTESON**   
Rina, we need to get going if we want to make it home by this evening. 

_Jason puts a hand around Corrina's waist and starts leading her to the shuttlecraft._

**CORRINA**   
Thanks again, Deanna. We'll be back in a few days. 

_The Mattesons enter the shuttlecraft, closing the door behind them. Deanna waves to the vehicle as it leaves the _Enterprise_. Once the shuttle is out of sight, Deanna begins walking toward the exit._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Playfully touches Alexis on the nose._)   
Looks like it's just you and me now, sweetie.   


**INT. BRIDGE – Same Afternoon**

**DEANNA TROI**_ enters the bridge via a turbolift and takes her seat next to _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_. _**WILL RIKER**_ stands with a security officers (_**LT. PARKER**_) at the tactical station and gives Deanna a small smile as she passes him._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Deanna._)   
Everything settled with Lieutenant Matteson and his family? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
They're doing as well as can be expected when a person suddenly loses a loved one. But yes, their shuttle departed and Alexis is settled in the nursery. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I think it very commendable that you're watching their daughter, Counselor, but I don't want it to interfere with your other duties. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Of course not, sir. I'll find a balance. 

_Picard tugs down his uniform shirt and gives Deanna a short nod._

**LT. PARKER**   
Sir, we're receiving a communiqué from Starfleet Academy. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Perplexed look._)   
The Academy? 

_Riker moves next to Picard._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Rising from his chair._)   
On screen, Mister Parker. 

_Appearing on the viewscreen is _**CMDR. KOSANIC**_, a Starfleet Academy instructor._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Commander Kosanic. To what do I owe this honor? 

**CMDR. KOSANIC**   
We have a new recruit for the _Enterprise_, Jean-Luc.   
(_Holds up a hand to prevent Picard's expected objection._)   
I realize it's not graduation time when new officers are usually assigned, but this is a special case. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
How so? 

**CMDR. KOSANIC**   
Elyse Gaireth is a third year cadet who has greatly exceeded all of our expectation here at the Academy. Because of this, we'd like to give her some "on the job experience," so to speak. She's quite capable of working on the _Enterprise_ at this point in her training. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I'm sure she is, but ...   
(_Exchanges a look with Riker._)   
... isn't this a little "out of the ordinary?" 

**CMDR. KOSANIC**   
(_Nods head in understanding._)   
It's a new idea proposed by the head of the Academy and we couldn't think of a better ship to be involved at its inception.   
(_Pauses, waiting for further comments. When none are heard he continues._)   
Cadet Gaireth will be ready to beam aboard within the hour. Before that time I can give you a more detailed briefing of the program. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Slight hesitation._)   
Indeed. We'll look forward to meeting Cadet Gaireth at that time.   
(_Turns to Parker._)   
Mister Parker, please transfer the COMM link to my ready room. 

**LT. PARKER**   
Yes, sir. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Riker._)   
You have the bridge, Number One. 

_Picard exits the bridge, leaving a slightly confused Riker standing in the middle of the room._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To no one in particular._)   
It seems like the Academy would have given us more notice about this ... program. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Standing._)   
I don't see this as anything different from an officer exchange program. 

**WILL RIKER**   
But this isn't an officer. She's a cadet ... a student. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
And Wesley was on the bridge _before_ he was a student. 

**WILL RIKER**   
But Wes proved himself to be ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Interrupting Riker._)   
And Cadet Gaireth has obviously made a strong impression at the Academy. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. 

_Riker sighs, obviously giving in to Deanna's logic._

**WILL RIKER**   
Lieutenant Parker, please prepare quarters for our guest and alert Transporter Room Three. 

_Parker nods and exits the bridge via a turbolift._   


_– End Part I –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	2. Part II

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART II**

**INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM THREE **–** One Hour Later**

**WILL RIKER**_ and the transporter chief (_**CHIEF MAGUIRE**_) await the arrival of the _Enterprise_'s new "recruit."_

**WILL RIKER**   
Energize. 

_Materializing on the transporter pad is _**CADET ELYSE GAIRETH**_, a smart-looking and eager teenager. She is wearing a red cadet's uniform and has a Starfleet Academy duffel bag slung over her left shoulder. She steps off the transport platform and stands a few paces in front of Riker._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Standing at attention._)   
Commander Riker? Cadet Elyse Gaireth reporting for duty. And, if I may say so, it's a pleasure to meet you and it is truly an honor to be on board the _Enterprise_. This really is a dream come true for me. 

_Riker can't help but grin at her enthusiasm and huge smile._

**WILL RIKER**   
Welcome aboard, Cadet. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your quarters and then to the bridge. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Rock on. 

_Riker turns and raises an eyebrow at Gaireth's words. She simply gives him a sheepish smile and continues into the hallway. Riker's gaze moves to Maguire, who shrugs his shoulders._

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**   
Good luck.   


**INT. BRIDGE – Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ is sitting in the command chair when _**CHIEF MAGUIRE**_'s voice comes over the intercom._

**CHIEF MAGUIRE (COMM)**   
Transport to Captain Picard. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Go ahead. 

**CHIEF MAGUIRE (COMM)**   
Cadet Gaireth has beamed aboard, sir. Commander Riker is taking her to her quarters now but the two of them should be arriving on the bridge shortly. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Thank you, Mister Maguire. Picard out. 

_Mere seconds later, _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**CADET GAIRETH**_ emerge from a turbolift, continuing their conversation._

**WILL RIKER**   
... and this is the main bridge. You'll be spending most of your on-duty time here. 

_Gaireth pauses behind Riker and turns in a slow circle, silently surveying the scene around her. She releases an audible sigh of amazement._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Walking up behind Gaireth._)   
It is quite a site, isn't it? 

_Gaireth quickly spins around and is slightly embarrassed when she realizes that the captain is addressing her._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Stands straighter and squares her shoulders._)   
Uh, yes, sir ... it is. Much more so than I expected. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Gesturing to Gaireth._)   
Captain Picard, this is Cadet Elyse Gaireth. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Nice to have you aboard, Elyse. I've only heard good things about you from the Academy. 

_Gaireth blushes. Picard gestures to _**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_, both standing nearby._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Andrigna K'Jared, who will be supervising your helm duties, and to Counselor Deanna Troi, whom I'm sure you'll get to know as well. 

_Both women give Gaireth a warm smile and Gaireth nods in return._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Moving toward helm console._)   
May I? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Please. 

_Gaireth sits at the helm console and gently runs her fingers over the computer panel, K'Jared moves next to Gaireth and the two engage in conversation._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Lowering her voice._)   
Counselor? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Moving next to Picard._)   
She's confident, very eager to learn and truly wants to prove herself to us. I have no doubt that everyone will benefit from her participation in this program. 

**WILL RIKER**   
She's definitely not shy either.   
(_Grins._)   
She talked my ear off from the minute we left the transporter room until we arrived on the bridge. 

_Deanna lets a small laugh escape her lips._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Looks at Deanna with a gleam in his eye._)   
What? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Crossing her arms and holding up a hand._)   
Nothing.   
(_To Picard._)   
If you'll excuse me, Captain, I have some appointment waiting for me.   
(_Turning to Gaireth._)   
Cadet Gaireth, I'd like to meet with you when your duties allow. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Looking over her shoulder._)   
Sure thing, Counselor. 

_Deanna smiles and exits the bridge._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TEN-FORWARD – Same Evening**

**DEANNA TROI**_ sits at a back table feeding _**ALEXIS**_. _**WILL RIKER**_ crosses the busy room, heading in their direction._

**WILL RIKER**   
Hi. 

_Riker kisses Deanna lightly on the lips before taking the seat across from her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Hi.   
(_Gives a spoonful of food to Alexis and gestures at the bowl before her._)   
Care for some strained peas? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Chuckling._)   
I think I'll pass this time. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shrugs her shoulders._)   
Hey, you could be missing out on the greatest taste of the decade, but suit yourself. 

_Deanna gives Alexis the last bite of food and removes the child's bib._

**WILL RIKER**   
Somehow I doubt that. Alexis didn't seem to care much for it.   
(_Smiles, then changes the subject._)   
We still on for tomorrow night? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Idly using her fingers to play with Alexis' hand._)   
That all depends on what you have planned, Commander. 

_A lop-sided grin forms on Riker's face and his eyes sparkle. Deanna feels a smile tug at the corners of her mouth._

**WILL RIKER**   
Well Counselor ...   
(_Holds and caresses Deanna's free hand with both of his._)   
I was thinking we'd start with a moonlit beach walk courtesy the Holodeck, followed by dinner in my quarters, followed by ... 

_Riker's voice trails off as Deanna cocks her head and arches her eyebrows._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Hmmm ...   
(_Pauses a moment and gives Riker a seductive smile._)   
I guess I'll have to find a baby-sitter for the baby-sitter.   
(_Standing slowly._)   
Speaking of which, it's about time Alexis called it a night. 

_Deanna picks up Alexis from her highchair and adjusts the infant on her hip. Riker carefully watches Deanna's actions._

**DEANNA TROI**   
You're welcome to join us, Will. Besides, I'd like to get your thoughts about Cadet Gaireth's first day on the bridge. 

_Riker stands and the trio exits Ten-Forward._   


**INT. HALLWAY – Continuous**

_As _**WILL RIKER**_, _**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**ALEXIS**_ head toward Deanna's quarters _**CADET GAIRETH**_ catches up with them._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Jogging up from behind._)   
Counselor Troi! 

_Deanna and Riker stop, turning to face Gaireth._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Hello Elyse. How was your first afternoon on duty? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Her face lights up._)   
It was most excellent! I can't wait until my shift tomorrow. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
That's great. And it'll only get better – I promise. 

_Deanna looks down at Alexis, who has fallen asleep against her shoulder. She moves toward Riker and carefully passes the sleeping baby to him, which he accepts with no hesitation._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_To Riker._)   
Could you get her ready for bed, Will? I'd really appreciate it. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Gently rubbing Alexis' back._)   
Sure. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Winks at Riker._)   
Thank you. 

_Deanna stands on tiptoe and gives Riker a kiss on the cheek. As Riker continues down the hallway, Deanna turns her attention back to Gaireth._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Crossing her arms._)   
Sorry about that. When Alexis falls asleep you don't want to risk waking her up. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Putting one hand on her waist, the other idly scratching her head._)   
I have some free time in the morning and was wondering if you could squeeze our chat in during that time. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Think a moment._)   
I think that's a possibility. How does oh-nine-hundred hours sound? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Sounds great.   
(_Starts to move away but turns and walks backwards while talking._)   
Your daughter's really beautiful, by the way. 

_Deanna's eyes widen and her mouth falls open in surprise. Before she can correct the comment, Gaireth is around the corner and gone._   


_– End Part II –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	3. Part III

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART III**

**INT. CRUSHER'S QUARTERS - Following Morning**

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ sits on the couch sipping a drink while _**DEANNA TROI**_ paces in front of her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Beverly, she thought Alexis was our daughter! Can you believe that? 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Wry smile._)   
Is the thought really that outrageous? 

_Deanna gives Beverly a wide-eyed look. Beverly simply cocks her head and waits for a response._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Yes!   
(_Pauses._)   
No ...   
(_Sighs._)   
I don't know. 

_Deanna throws her arms up in defeat and slumps into an armchair next to the couch._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Sets cup down on table and re-crosses legs._)   
Don't tell me you've never thought about having kids with Will, Deanna. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
They've been fleeting thoughts. My relationship with Will is ... complicated. You know that. We've just rekindled the romantic side of it and I'm still learning how everything fits together now.   
(_Reaches for her cup on the table._)   
The two of us are taking things one day at a time. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Maybe it's time to push the relationship a little more. If you have the same feelings for Will that I'm positive he has for you it wouldn't necessarily be rushing things. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Chuckles lightly._)   
Bev, one step at a time. Before Will and I even consider having children we have the hurdle of marriage to cross ... 

_Deanna puts a hand on top of her head, letting out a long breath. Beverly leans back against the couch and keeps a watchful eye on her friend._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
All right, you win. I'll drop that line of questioning. 

_Deanna looks at Beverly and silently mouths the words "Thank you." Beverly reaches for a croissant on the table in front of her and takes a bite._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_With mouth full._)   
But that doesn't mean I'm not curious as to why young Miss Gaireth thinks you're a mother. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Rolls her eyes._)   
Don't you ever stop, Beverly? Even for a second?   
(_Takes a sip of her drink._)   
I'm assuming it's because Will and I were walking back to my quarters with Alexis and she fell asleep. That's when Elyse showed up and I had Will take the baby to my room so that my conversation wouldn't wake her. The whole situation obviously gave Elyse the wrong impression. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Keep in mind Elyse doesn't know the impression she's supposed to have about the two of you. 

_Deanna stands and casually points a finger in Beverly's direction._

**DEANNA TROI**   
True. I suppose I'll have to correct her impression when I meet with her this morning.   
(_Walks toward the door, followed by Beverly._)   
Before I forget, would you be willing to watch Alexis tonight? Will and I have plans. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Laughs._)   
Do you and Will _plan_ on making an actual baby of your own? 

_Deanna hits her friend on the arm as Beverly exits the room._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Standing in the doorway._)   
Beverly! 

**INT. TROI'S OFFICE **–** Same Morning**

**DEANNA TROI**_ sits at her desk reviewing a data PADD when the door chime rings._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Not looking up from her work._)   
Come in. 

**CADET GAIRETH**_ enters the office. Deanna sets her PADD aside and rises to meet Gaireth._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Oh-nine-hundred hours – right on time, if not a few minutes early. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
And punctuality is an important trait every Starfleet officer should possess.   
(_Motions to the couch._)   
Have a seat. 

_Deanna and Gaireth sit on opposite ends of the couch. Deanna crosses her legs and watches Gaireth, who quickly surveys the room around her._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
How old is your daughter? 

_Deanna smiles and lets out a sigh._

**DEANNA TROI**   
About that, Elyse ... I don't have a daughter. In fact, I'm not even married. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Apologetic._)   
Oh, I'm sorry. I just figured after seeing you and Commander Riker last night with ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Waves off Gaireth's words._)   
It's quite all right. I know how you must have interpreted the scene. The fact is I'm simply baby-sitting Alexis while her parents are planetside this week. As for Commander Riker and me, we spend a lot of time together because we've been friends for years.   
(_Leans toward Gaireth and speaks in a joking tone._)   
So don't go spreading rumors around the ship, okay? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Light laugh._)   
You got yourself a deal. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
But enough about me ... we're supposed to be talking about you. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Leans back, clicks her tongue and points a finger at Deanna._)   
I knew that was coming at some point. I figured I'd try to avoid it as long as I cold, but it seems as though my time is finally up. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Nods in agreement._)   
How are you adjusting to life on the _Enterprise_? I realize you've been here less than a day, but I feel it's still a valid question. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Excitement grows the more she talks._)   
I love it here! I still can't believe I'm onboard the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ – the flagship of the Federation. I'm working with people I've grown up hearing stories about. We're talking Captain Picard, Commander Data, Commander Riker, you. It blows my mind that I'm here and working side-by-side with real Starfleet officers while I'm still an Academy cadet. 

_Deanna can't help but smile at Gaireth's youthful enthusiasm._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I guess that answers my question.   
(_Pauses._)   
I remember when I used to be like you ... but that was a _long_ time ago. Longer ago than I like to admit to, actually. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
You mean you don't feel the same way about Starfleet and the _Enterprise_ now?   
(_Look of shock._)   
You've got to be kidding me! 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Holding up a hand in protest._)   
Whoa, I didn't say that. My enthusiasm has just ... tempered over time. I wouldn't change any choices I've made about my career – it's one of the only things that's been semi-predictable in my life. 

_Both women laugh._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Tell me about your family. What do your parents do? Any brothers or sisters? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
My mom is an assistant to Admiral Fonseca and my dad is the chief engineer of the _Neptune_. Sibling-wise, I have two younger brothers – Adam is in his first year at the Academy and Shane is only ten. He has a few years before he's ready to enroll. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Starfleet's always been a part of your life, hasn't it? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
It has. But it's also something I've always strived to be a part of. Starfleet is such an honorable career choice that garners a great deal of respect from everyone. And in what other profession do you get to explore the universe and meet new alien races? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Not many I can think of. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Her expression grows a bit serious._)   
Counselor, I don't want to pry, but since you mentioned before that you aren't married, do you ever regret becoming a "career" officer? I mean, do you wish you had a husband and children? Because of the line of work I've chosen – that you've chosen as well – that's one thing that tends to stay in the back of my mind, creeping into my thoughts every once in a while. 

_A wistful expression crosses Deanna's face as she stretches her arms in front of her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
And once again you've managed to turn this conversation back to me.   
(_Wagging a finger in Gaireth's direction._)   
You're a sly one, Elyse Gaireth. I'll grant you that much. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Smiling._)   
A few people have told me that over the years.   
(_Glances at the chronometer on Deanna's desk and jumps to her feet._)   
Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta jet or I'll be late for duty. 

_Deanna stands and shakes Gaireth's hand before walking her out of the office._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Feel free to come talk to me at anytime while you're here – day, night, whatever. I'm here to be your friend, Elyse, not necessarily your superior officer. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Straightening her uniform._)   
I'll keep that in mind, Counselor. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Please, call me Deanna. 

_Gaireth nods her head and steps toward the doorway, causing the office door to open._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Waves._)   
Later, gator. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. HOLODECK **–** Later That Evening**

_The Holodeck program features a beach scene bathed in moonlight with waves gently lapping the shore. _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_ stroll hand-in-hand in the surf. Both are barefoot and casually dressed _–_ Riker in a loose-fitting tunic and pants, Deanna in a flowing dress._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking out over the water._)   
Will, this is perfect. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Moving Deanna's hands to his lips and kissing it._)   
You're perfect. 

_The couple continues their walk, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. Farther down the beach they sit on top of a large boulder situated just out of range of the tide. Riker begins massaging Deanna's shoulders._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sighing._)   
You can't imagine how good that feels, Will. I haven't had a worthwhile massage in quite some time. 

**WILL RIKER**   
You've always said ...   
(_Brushes Deanna's hair aside and kisses her neck._)   
... that I give the best massages. 

_Deanna tilts her head to the side, allowing Riker better access to her neck._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Whispering._)   
And I wholeheartedly stand by the assessment. 

_Deanna and Riker turn to face each other, their mouths moving ever closer. Just as their lips are about to touch, an _**OFFICER**_ breaks in over the intercom._

**OFFICER (COMM)**   
Nursery to Counselor Troi. 

_The moment broken, Deanna and Riker touch foreheads, sighing._

**DEANNA TROI**   
This is Troi. 

**OFFICER (COMM)**   
I'm sorry to bother you, but Alexis Matteson needs to be picked up before we close for the evening. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Confused look._)   
Hmmm. I asked a friend to pick her up for me tonight.   
(_Pauses._)   
Don't worry, someone will be there shortly. 

**OFFICER (COMM)**   
Thank you. 

_The intercom transmission ends._

**WILL RIKER**   
Beverly? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Nods._)   
Beverly.   
(_Looking to the sky._)   
Troi to Crusher. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_'s voice sounds over the intercom._

**BEVERLY CRUSHER (COMM)**   
Deanna, I thought that ... oooh, shoot. You told me to get Alexis before nineteen-hundred hours, didn't you? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Uh-huh. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER (COMM)**   
And it's past that time, isn't it? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Uh-huh. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER (COMM)**   
Crusher out. 

_Deanna and Riker exchange an amused glance._

**DEANNA TROI**   
They say memory is the first thing to go with age. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Sly grin._)   
I think my memory's beginning to fade a little too ... Where were we before that _untimely_ interruption? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Playing along with Riker's little game._)   
I – I don't know if I remember either. 

_Riker moves a piece of Deanna's hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Deanna reaches up and caresses Riker's cheek as well._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Wait, it's starting to come back to me now. I think we were right ... about ... here ... 

_Deanna leans forward, sharing a passionate kiss with Riker. When they finally pull back from each other, Deanna has a somewhat serious expression on her face._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_With mock severity._)   
I think I've changed my mind about you, William T. Riker. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Becoming defensive._)   
What did I do? I thought things were on track with us now. Deanna, I _know_ we can make it work this time.   
(_Quickly adds final thought._)   
And, if I may say so, that was a damn good kiss if ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Interrupting Riker._)   
I like you better with a beard. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Bursts out in relieved laughter._)   
That's it? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
That's it. What were you expecting me to say? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Shaking his head._)   
Anything but that.   
(_Mischievous grin._)   
I do distinctly remember you saying "yuck" when I kissed you with a beard before. I don't want to have to suffer more ego blows like that, you know. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shrugs her shoulders._)   
I'll adjust. Besides, you look far more dashing with a beard. 

**WILL RIKER**   
If a beard is what you want, a beard is what you'll get. 

_Deanna lightly kisses him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Good. 

_The two continue kissing while waves cascade onto the moonlit beach._   


_– End Part III –_

_All known characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of the aforementioned individuals._


	4. Part IV

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART IV**

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ moves through space at warp speed._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD (V.O.)**   
Captain's Log – Supplemental. We're approaching Boturlia Three after an uneventful few days. Academy Cadet Elyse Gaireth has been fulfilling her duties quite well on the bridge, although I still insist that Lieutenant Commander K'Jared keep a watchful eye on her at the helm. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. BRIDGE **–** Two Days Later**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ sits in the command chair flanked by _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_, at their respective stations, on either side. _**CADET GAIRETH**_ is seated at the helm with _**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**_ standing a few paces behind her._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Cadet, slow to impulse. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Aye, sir. 

**WILL RIKER**   
And set a standard orbit around the planet. 

_K'Jared immediately moves next to Gaireth and starts pointing at the console as the girl's hands move across the helm computer. Gaireth subtly rolls her eyes._

**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**   
(_Turning to Picard._)   
Standard orbit set, Captain. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Barely audible._)   
I could have told him that. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Riker._)   
Number One, prepare an away team to survey the planet's surface. The Federation is considering the possibility of setting up a research station in the area and wants to know if there are sufficient "curiosities" on Boturlia Three to justify it. 

_Riker stands and looks at _**DATA**_ sitting at the ops station._

**WILL RIKER**   
Data. 

_Data follows Riker to the turbolift and both of them exit the bridge._   


**INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM THREE & INT. BRIDGE **–** Continuous**

[Attention focuses between transporter room and bridge during the exchange.] 

_The doors of the transporter room open and _**WILL RIKER**_ enters, leading an away team consisting of _**DATA**_ and two science officers (_**LT. QUINNEN**_ and _**ENSIGN LASHANT**_). Complete with survey tools, the team steps onto the transport pad and looks toward _**CHIEF MAGUIRE**_._

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**   
The transport window is clear, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
In that case Mister Maguire, energize. 

_The away team dematerializes, leaving Maguire alone in the room. A few seconds pass before the computer console begins to beep. Maguire's fingers move across the computer panel and his eyes search the readings. He taps the communicator on his chest to contact _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_._

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**   
Captain? 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Yes, Mister Maguire. 

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**   
I'm getting some strange readings from the planet. The away team beamed down safely, but there seems to be some sort of energy flux in the atmosphere that I'm not sure how to interpret. 

_Picard glances at _**DEANNA TROI**_ next to him. She shrugs her shoulders to indicate her empathic senses aren't picking up anything out-of-the-ordinary._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Stand by Mister Maguire.   
(_To _**CADET GAIRETH**_ at the helm._)   
Cadet Gaireth, are you picking up the same type of readings? 

_Gaireth looks at the console with _**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**_ over her shoulder._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Spinning around in her chair._)   
No, sir. My readings show ... 

**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**   
(_Cutting Gaireth off._)   
The atmosphere is stable, sir. Whatever flux Chief Maguire experienced isn't on our sensors. 

_Gaireth spins back around, slumping her shoulders and mumbling to herself._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Under her breath._)   
I _can_ read the console. 

_Picard taps his communicator badge._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Mister Maguire, our sensors here don't indicate any sign of an atmospheric change. I recommend you run a diagnostic on the transporter system to rule out any reading error. 

**CHIEF MAGUIRE (COMM)**   
Aye, sir. Will do. 

_The intercom transmission ends. Picard stands and tugs down his uniform shirt._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Cadet, I'd like you to keep a careful eye on the planet's atmospheric and surface readings. Let me know the second anything changes – no matter how minor it may be. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Glances at K'Jared behind her._)   
Yes, sir. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. BOTURLIA III **–** Simultaneously**

_The surface of Boturlia III is forest-covered. Tall tree surround a central clearing in which a swamp-like water hole is located. Birds can be heard in the background. _**LT. QUINNEN**_ and _**ENSIGN LASHANT**_ are off to one side setting up survey equipment while _**WILL RIKER**_ and _**DATA**_ explore the area with tricorders._

**DATA**   
Commander, I am picking up an atmospheric anomaly. It seems as though the planet's energy patterns are shifting. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Pointing his tricorder toward the sky and checking its output._)   
Hmmm. The readings seem fine to me. Are you sure you saw an energy flux? 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head to the side._)   
I am sure, sir.   
(_Rechecking his tricorder._)   
But the anomaly is no longer registering on my tricorder. Strange. Perhaps we should alert the _Enterprise_ of this finding. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Shakes his head._)   
Only if we experience it again. I'm inclined to think your tricorder picked up a false reading as opposed to something in the atmosphere.   
(_Continues walking and scanning the environment._)   
There preliminary scans seem fairly normal. I can't imagine the Federation bothering with a research station in this area unless we find something of incredibly unique interest. There isn't much in this system anyway. 

**DATA**   
That is true, sir, but we have only begun our survey of Boturlia Three. Before recommending that the Federation disregard its plans for a research station, we should finish the scientific studies. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Chuckling._)   
Yes, of course, Data. I was simply making the comment. 

**DATA**   
(_Slight frown._)   
Ah. I see. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. BRIDGE **–** Later That Day**

**CADET GAIRETH**_ walks to the front of the bridge after studying some graphics at an aft science station. As she takes her seat at the helm, there is a perplexed expression on her face. _**DEANNA TROI**_ rises from her chair and moves toward Gaireth, sensing the cadet's confusion._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Leaning forward, she puts one hand on the back of Gaireth's chair, the other on the console._)   
What is it Elyse? 

_Gaireth makes a few keystrokes on the computer panel before her then glances at the viewscreen displaying Boturlia III._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Something isn't right. Whatever atmospheric readings Chief Maguire was getting earlier I think the sensors are picking up something similar now. It's almost as if an electrical storm is building, but there's nothing visible around the planet like you'd expect to see in this circumstance. 

_Deanna taps her communicator badge._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Captain, Cadet Gaireth's picked up something on the sensors you should see.   


_– End Part IV –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	5. Part V

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART V**

**INT. BRIDGE - Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ exits his ready room and briskly walks to _**CADET GAIRETH**_ and _**DEANNA TROI**_ at the helm station._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
What did you find, Cadet? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Well sir, according to the sensor readings, it appears as though Boturlia Three is in for one heck of an electrical storm. The long-wave and short-wave pulse patterns have been on the increase for the past few minutes. However, as you can tell from the viewscreen, the storm isn't visible, which is unusual. 

_Picard nods in understanding and glances at the viewscreen._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Eyes not leaving the viewscreen._)   
Am I correct in assuming this storm will interfere with the away team's return? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
It's more than likely, Captain. 

_Moving to his chair, Picard contacts the away team (_**WILL RIKER**_)._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
_Enterprise_ to away team. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Riker here. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Commander, we're picking up an electrical field flux on the sensors that is going to interfere with the transport system. Collect your officers and equipment for immediate return. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Data picked up a passing atmospheric anomaly when we first arrived, but I assumed it was a tricorder error because it was extremely short-lived. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
We'll discuss it when you're aboard. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
Aye, sir. 

_As the transmission ends, a fog-like mist begins to cover Boturlia III. Sparks of lightning are visible from time to time._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking at the viewscreen with wide eyes._)   
Captain, I think the storm is rapidly increasing. Clouds are starting to cover the planet. 

_Two large energy discharges spark in the storm cloud, violently shaking the _Enterprise_ and her crew._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To _**CHIEF MAGUIRE**_ in the transporter room._)   
Chief Maguire, get a lock on the away team and beam them aboard _now_! 

**CHIEF MAGUIRE (COMM)**   
I'm trying, sir, but the storm is blocking their signals. 

_Another storm discharge rocks the _Enterprise_, plummeting the bridge into darkness._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. BOTURLIA III – Immediately Following Picard's COMM Transmission**

**WILL RIKER**_ taps his communicator badge, ending the transmission. He walks toward the other members of the _**AWAY TEAM**_, who are during surface studies several yards away._

**WILL RIKER**   
Quinnen, Lashant – pack up the equipment. There's a building storm that's going to affect our departure unless we leave now. Data, see if you can get a reading on the interference. 

_Quinnen and Lashant scurry to gather the equipment while Data points a tricorder to the sky._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Pointing to the growing cloud cover._)   
There it is, Data. 

**DATA**   
I see it, sir. The tricorder is picking up extremely strong energy discharges, the likes of which I have never experienced before.   
(_Closing the tricorder and putting it into the pouch at his waist._)   
I believe one or two large surges would have the capacity to short-circuit any electrical system in the vicinity. 

**LT. QUINNEN**   
(_Speaking from a few feet away._)   
Everything is collected, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Tapping communicator badge._)   
Away team to _Enterprise_. Four to beam aboard. 

_When no response is heard, Riker looks at Data with a somewhat concerned expression._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Data._)   
Could the storm knock out power to the _Enterprise_? 

**DATA**   
(_Thinking a moment._)   
It is conceivable. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Trying to contact the _Enterprise_ again._)   
_Enterprise_, come in. 

_At that moment, Boturlia III is affected by the atmospheric storm – thick lightning bolts pierce the sky, sending tremors through the ground._

**DATA**   
(_Tilting his head._)   
I fear the storm has blocked communication for the time being. We may not be able to contact the _Enterprise_ until the storm passes, or at least loses some strength. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Bracing himself from another tremor._)   
I think you're right. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. BRIDGE – Minutes After Storm Impact**

_The auxiliary power kicks in, bringing the bridge back to life. _**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ quickly rises from his chair and turns to the tactical station manned by _**LT. PARKER**_._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Status, Lieutenant. 

**LT. PARKER**   
(_Quickly scanning the read-out from his console._)   
Phaser banks, communication and the transporter system are down. Auxiliary power is currently supporting all vital systems until main power can be restored. Ship damage is minimal. No major personnel injuries reported. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Work on getting the transporters up and running. 

_Other members of the _**BRIDGE CREW**_ move about, trying to correct the after-effects of the electrical discharge just as a smaller "aftershock" shakes the ship._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Looking toward the ceiling._)   
Lieutenant Commander K'Jared, please report to the bridge. 

**CADET GAIRETH**_ looks up from the helm console. After a few seconds, _**LT. CMDR. K'JARED**_ enters the bridge via a turbolift._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To K'Jared._)   
Commander, take the helm. 

_K'Jared gives Picard a quick nod and heads toward the helm. Gaireth rises from the seat and moves out of the way._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Gaireth._)   
Cadet, I'm temporarily relieving you of your duties. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Slight disappointment in her eyes._)   
Yes, sir. 

_Gaireth exits the bridge with a small amount of reluctance._

**LT. PARKER**   
Captain, main power has been restored. All systems are fully functional except for the transporter system. Chief Maguire is reporting that the storm surge has affected the system more severely than he initially thought. It could be some time before it's functional. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Damn.   
(_Pauses._)   
Contact the away team and apprise them of the situation.   


**INT. GAIRETH'S QUARTERS – Same Afternoon**

**CADET GAIRETH**_ sits in an armchair looking at a data PADD. She sighs and tosses it on the table in front of her, frustrated with boredom and the feeling of uselessness._

**COMPUTER**   
Incoming COMM link from Cadet Adam Gaireth. 

_Gaireth jumps to her feet and moves to the desk in the next room where a desktop viewer is set up. The screen flickers to life showing the Federation logo before switching to a picture of a fresh-faced engineer cadet (_**ADAM GAIRETH**_)._

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
Hey, sis! How goes life on the _Enterprise_? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Mustering a small smile._)   
It goes. Ups and downs, but it goes.   
(_Pauses._)   
Why are you calling? No offense, of course. 

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
(_Mock gasp._)   
What? I can't talk to my big sister for no other reason but to have a friendly conversation to find out what's going on in her life? I'm appalled you'd think I have an ulterior motive. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Laughs._)   
Gimme a break. You _always_ have an ulterior motive, little brother. It's second nature to you. 

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
(_Big smile._)   
Elyse, Elyse, Elyse. Just humor me. All I want to know is when you'll be back at the Academy. 

_Gaireth leans back in her chair and narrows her gaze._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
And why would you want to know that? 

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
Oh, no reason in particular, just curious. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Uh-huh ... 

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
(_Putting his hands behind his head._)   
Okay. Don't tell Or'cala I told you, but she's planning a welcome home party for the star cadet of the Academy. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Rolls her eyes and shakes her head._)   
Adam, you know I hate parties. Try to talk her out of it. 

_Gaireth's door chime rings._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Look, I gotta go – someone's at the door. I'll be home in a couple of days. Until then, please try to sideline Or'cala's plans. Please. 

**ADAM GAIRETH**   
I'll do my best, sis.   
(_Smiles._)   
Try to stay out of trouble. 

_The viewscreen shows the Federation logo once more before going blank. A second later, the door chime rings again._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Come in. 

**DEANNA TROI**_ stands in the open doorway._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking around the empty main room._)   
Elyse? 

_Gaireth enters the room and looks at Deanna with a surprised expression._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Counselor.   
(_Pauses._)   
Uh, come on in. 

_Deanna enters the room as the door closes behind her._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Is the away team aboard yet? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Shaking her head._)   
Not yet. The transporters are still down. Apparently the "conventional" means of returning power to the system are failing. There's an engineering team trouble-shooting it as we speak. At least communications are working so we're in constant contact with those on the planet. 

_Gaireth nods in understanding, obviously thinking of something._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tilting her head to the side._)   
I can tell something's bothering you, Elyse. Would you like to talk about it? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Suddenly moves a hand to the top of her head, running her fingers through her hair._)   
Geez, where are my manners? Please, have a seat, Counselor. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Deanna.   
(_Gaireth gives her a wary glance._)   
At least when we're not on duty. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Gestures to the couch against the far wall of the room._)   
Deanna.   
(_Pauses._)   
Can I get you anything to drink? 

_Deanna offers Gaireth a smile and takes a seat on the couch._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Hot chocolate would be great, thanks. 

_Gaireth retrieves two mugs of hot chocolate from the replicator and sits in an armchair next to the couch. She hands one of the mugs to Deanna and sets her own on the table in front of her. Deanna takes a sip of her drink._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Breaking the awkward silence._)   
So ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
What's on your mind, Elyse? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Honestly, I hate to admit what I'm thinking, but I also know that your Betazoid abilities can tell if I'm lying ... meaning there isn't much use in doing so. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Gives Gaireth a small smile._)   
You are right – there's no point in lying to an empath. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Leaning forward, putting her elbows on her knees._)   
In that case, I'll put it all out on the table.   
(_Sighs._)   
I feel like nobody trusts me when I'm on duty. Among other things, Commander K'Jared is constantly standing over my shoulder pointing out things I already know and interrupting me when Captain Picard asks for a report. It makes me feel useless and out-of-place. 

_Deanna sets her mug on the table and crosses her arms._

**DEANNA TROI**   
What did you expect to gain from this program? Did you expect to be considered an equal on the bridge? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
When Commander Kosanic approached me about this assignment I immediately knew it'd be a phenomenal learning experience – one that very few cadets would be allowed to be a part of. I was completely honored to be chosen. And no, I didn't expect to be considered an equal officer simply because I'm not a full-fledged officer yet.   
(_Takes a deep breath._)   
I did, however, expect the opportunity to prove myself trustworthy and competent during my duty shifts. It never even crossed my mind that I'd have someone literally staring over my shoulder after three days.   
(_Slumps back in her chair._)   
I don't mean to sound egotistical, but I have confidence that I've performed my duties to the best of my abilities. I really don't think I need Commander K'Jared two steps behind me. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
But can you see the situation from Captain Picard's point of view? Understand his trepidation about having an inexperienced student onboard, even if you do consider yourself capable? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Of course I do, Counselor. And please don't think I'm ungrateful for the opportunity to serve in this program because I'm not. I'm just ... I don't know what I am. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Don't be quite so hard on yourself Elyse. The captain is just being cautious – and he has every right to be.   
(_Smiles._)   
But I've witnessed how hard you can work and I'm positive that hasn't gone unrecognized by other bridge officers. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
I'm glad someone's noticed. It means a lot to me, hearing you say that.   
(_Making eye contact with Deanna._)   
And thanks for listening to my childish ramblings. I know Starfleet officers aren't supposed to complain like this ... 

_Deanna rises from her seat._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Placing a hand on Gaireth's shoulder._)   
Don't mention it – that's what I'm here for.   
(_Crossing the room._)   
I really should get back to the bridge. I'll try to speak to Captain Picard about giving you some room, but I'm not making any promises, especially with the Boturlia situation. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Standing._)   
I appreciate the thought, Deanna, but I don't want you to get yourself into an unfavorable situation because of me. I'll be gone in a few days anyway. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Like I said, no promises. 

_Gaireth suddenly snaps her fingers and darts into the next room, sitting at her desk._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Computer, set up a COMM link to Commander Owen Gaireth on the _U.S.S. Neptune_. 

**COMPUTER**   
Establishing link. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_To Deanna._)   
Could your return to the bridge wait a few minutes, Counselor? I may know someone who can help re-establish power to the transporter system.   


_– End Part V –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of the aforementioned individuals._


	6. Part VI

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VI**

**EXT. BOTURLIA III - Same Afternoon**

_The _**AWAY TEAM**_ has unpacked the equipment once again and continues its survey of the planet while awaiting further contact from the _Enterprise_ about the transporter status._

**DATA**   
(_To Riker._)   
Commander, the storm seems to have completely dissipated. Once the transporter system is fully functional again, there should not be any further atmospheric interference. 

_Data closes the tricorder he was using to scan the sky._

**WILL RIKER**   
That's encouraging. The sooner we're off this planet, the better. 

**DATA**   
(_Cocking his head, giving Riker a curious glance._)   
Does this electric anomaly prove "unique" enough for the Federation to justify building a research station in the area? 

_Riker claps Data on the shoulder and laughs._

**WILL RIKER**   
I think it just might, Data. Any naturally occurring electrical storm that appears out of nowhere with an energy discharge strong enough to knock out power on the _Enterprise_ and prevent the use of the transporter system for a couple of hours is _definitely_ something worth researching. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. OBSERVATION LOUNGE – Same Afternoon**

_The remaining _**SENIOR STAFF**_ sits around the conference table. _**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ stands at the head of the table, a schematic of the _Enterprise_ on the computer panel behind him. _**WILL RIKER**_ listens to the briefing via a COMM link._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
After exhausting the normal means of re-routing power to the transporter system failed, I assembled a team to find alternate solutions to our problem.   
(_Gesturing to Deanna._)   
Counselor Troi then brought to my attention the idea that Cadet Gaireth thought her father, chief engineer of the _Neptune_, might be of some help to us.   
(_Nodding in Picard's direction._)   
With approval from the captain, my team and I contacted Commander Gaireth for suggestions. 

**WILL RIKER (COMM)**   
(_Slightly skeptical._)   
What led Cadet Gaireth to believe her father could offer any additional solutions that our staff isn't capable of producing? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Tilting her head to the ceiling._)   
According to Elyse, her father faced a somewhat similar transporter problem on the _Neptune_ and successfully found a solution, which we have yet to do here. 

_Deanna looks toward La Forge to explain the technical aspects of the solution._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_Addressing Riker._)   
His plan includes routing the power through a combination of non-essential systems as well as the warp engines for an added boost. But instead of draining a ton of power from the engines, Commander Gaireth's proposal pulls very little energy from them. The idea is to supply the transporters with enough power to get your team aboard then we can do a complete diagnostic on it to return full function.   
(_To all present in the lounge._)   
We should have Commander Riker and his crew back on the _Enterprise_ within the hour. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Make it so, Mister La Forge. 

_The observation lounge empties as the staff members return to their posts._   


**INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO – One Hour Later**

**GEORDI LA FORGE**_ stands at the computer console and energizes the transporter beam. The _**AWAY TEAM**_ materializes on the transporter pad._

**GEORDI LA FORGE**   
(_To Riker._)   
Welcome back, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Stepping off the platform._)   
It's good to be back.   
(_Pauses as a smile crosses his face._)   
But what took you so long? 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE TROI'S QUARTERS – Late That Night**

**WILL RIKER**_ walks through the hallway and approaches the door to Deanna's quarters. He rings the chime. When he doesn't receive a response, Riker tries twice more before punching in the access code to enter._   


**INT. TROI'S QUARTERS – Continuous**

**WILL RIKER**_ enters the dimly lit room and hear quiet piano music playing in the background. He smiles at the scene before him: _**DEANNA TROI**_, still in uniform, lies stretched out on the couch, her eye closes, with _**ALEXIS**_ sleeping on her chest._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Whispering._)   
Must have been a long day. 

_Riker quietly moves to the couch and gently picks up Alexis, careful not to wake her or Deanna. He carries the sleeping infant to her crib in the bedroom. As he lies her down, Alexis' eyes flutter open._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Slight panic._)   
Shhh, shhh, shhh. Go back to sleep. Please don't start crying. 

_Riker breathes a sigh of relief as Alexis' eyes once again close and her body relaxes._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Quietly._)   
Thank you. 

_Riker returns to the main room and leans against the archway, watching Deanna sleep. After several peaceful moments pass, Deanna begins to stir. She suddenly sits up and puts a hand to her chest._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Gasps._)   
Alexis! Where's the baby? 

_Riker quickly moves into the room from his hidden vantage point._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Putting a finger to his lips._)   
Shhh. You don't want to wake her, do you? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_A mix of surprise and sleepiness on her face._)   
Will. What are you doing here? 

_Deanna yawns, pulls her fingers through her hair and smoothes her uniform._

**WILL RIKER**   
You didn't answer your door after I repeatedly rang the chime so I used your access code to make sure everything was okay.   
(_Sitting next to Deanna._)   
I didn't mean to wake you though. You and Alexis looked quite content together ...and the scene, oddly enough, looked completely natural. 

_Riker turns his head away as Deanna stares at him with loving awe._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Suspecting what Riker meant by the comment but asking about it anyway._)   
Natural? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Returning his gaze to Deanna._)   
Yeah. You and a baby, I mean.   
(_Places a hand on Deanna's cheek._)   
You've seemed ... different the past few days and I'm wondering if it's because of having Alexis around. 

_Deanna covers Riker's hand with her own and gives him a glare of mock-accusation._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Quickly._)   
A good different, Deanna. I'm not complaining at all. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
You've been acting a little different on occasion yourself lately. Don't let anyone tell you you don't have parental instincts, Will Riker. 

_Both of them let out a quiet laugh._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Becoming more serious, he removes his hand from Deanna's face but maintains eye contact._)   
Have you ever thought about it? 

_Caught off-guard by the question, Deanna stares at her hands, which are in her lap. Riker places a finger under Deanna's chin and raises her head to make eye contact again._

**WILL RIKER**   
Have you? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Feeling herself start to blush._)   
From time to time.   
(_Pauses._)   
Have you? 

_Riker barely nods his head. He gives Deanna a lop-sided grin and she returns it with one of her own._

**WILL RIKER**   
Maybe it's something we should start thinking about together. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Her smile growing._)   
Maybe ... 

_The two share a kiss as Riker gently lies Deanna back down on the couch._   


_– End Part VI –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of the aforementioned individuals._


	7. Part VII

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VII**

**INT. BRIDGE – Following Morning**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ sits in his chair reviewing a data PADD with _**WILL RIKER**_ as _**DEANNA TROI**_ moves toward her post. _**CADET GAIRETH**_ mans the helm and _**DATA**_ is positioned at the ops station._

**DATA**   
(_Turning his chair toward Picard._)   
Captain, the final sensor sweeps and data collection surveys are complete. The information is currently being transferred to Starfleet's research department. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Looking up from his data PADD._)   
Be sure the officer reports accompany the technical information. 

**DATA**   
I have already included all of the relevant personnel reports. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Excellent. 

_Data returns his chair to its normal position._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_To Riker._)   
Let me know when you finish your section of this evaluation. 

_Picard hand Riker the data PADD._

**WILL RIKER**   
Will do. 

_Riker exits the bridge._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Miss Gaireth, lay in a course for Earth. Warp five. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Aye, sir. 

_As her hands moves across the helm console, Gaireth cocks her head to the side, suddenly realizing no one is standing over her shoulder. She quickly glances around to double-check. During Gaireth's inspection, she locks eyes with Deanna, who slightly shrugs her shoulders and arches an eyebrow. A smile crosses Gaireth's face as she returns her attention to the task at hand._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Course plotted and laid in, Captain – heading one-eight-seven, mark two. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Pointing forward._)   
Engage. 

_Once the _Enterprise_ is in motion, Picard stands and tugs his uniform shirt down. He walks in the direction of his ready room._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Counselor, would you join me in my ready room please? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Standing and following Picard._)   
Of course. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Mister Data, you have the bridge. 

_Data moves to the command chair as Picard's ready room door slides shut behind him and Deanna._   


**INT. PICARD'S READY ROOM – Continuous**

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**_ moves to the replicator to retrieve a cup of Earl Grey before taking a seat at his desk. _**DEANNA TROI**_ stands in front of Picard with her hands behind her back._

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Taking a sip of his drink._)   
You've met with Cadet Gaireth and have gotten to know her on a somewhat personal level, haven't you Counselor? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I have. On several occasions. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Good.   
(_Hands Deanna a data PADD laying on his desk._)   
I'd like to have your input on her evaluation. If possible, please have it back to me by the end of the day. 

_Deanna accepts the PADD and moves toward the exit. Picard takes another sip of his drink and focuses his attention on his desktop viewer. Just before reaching the door, Deanna turns around and faces Picard._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Captain, thank you for allowing Elyse to be on her own at the helm today. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
Hmmm?   
(_Looking at Deanna._)   
Oh, of course. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I know it means a lot to Elyse knowing she's gained your trust. 

**JEAN-LUC PICARD**   
(_Focusing on the desktop viewer again._)   
She's earned my trust. 

_Deanna exits Picard's ready room, a small smile on her lips._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TEN-FORWARD – Later That Evening**

**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**BEVERLY CRUSHER**_ stand in front of one of the viewports, gazing at the star field before them._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'm going to miss having her around all the time. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
It's not like you can't visit the Mattesons and see Alexis whenever you want. I'm sure they'd love to have you baby-sit again, even for a night. 

_The women move to the nearby table where their drinks and half-eaten desserts are waiting. Deanna takes a bit of the chocolate sundae in front of her._

**DEANNA TROI**   
And I'd gladly take them up on the offer. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Leaning forward slightly._)   
One more comment, them I'll drop the subject until you bring it up in the future.   
(_Pauses._)   
You'd make a great mother, Deanna. I've seen you this week and you've been incredible with Alexis. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Rolls her eyes and sighs._)   
Beverly ... 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Cutting Deanna off._)   
Just think about it.   
(_Sits back and draws a hand across her mouth in a "zipper" motion._)   
There. I've had my say. I'll leave the rest up to you and Will. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Light laugh._)   
I would hope so. It's not like we'd need your help on that ... project. 

_Both women let out a hearty laugh._

**CADET GAIRETH**_ enters Ten-Forward and heads to the bar where _**GUINAN**_ greets her._

**GUINAN**   
What can I get for you, Cadet? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Putting her hands on the counter._)   
Guinan, just the woman I'm looking for. 

**GUINAN**   
(_Smirking._)   
Is that a good thing or bad? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Depends on if you can help me or not. I'm looking for Counselor Troi and was told I could find her somewhere in here. 

**GUINAN**   
You're in luck.   
(_Pointing to the table where Deanna and Beverly are seated._)   
She's right back there. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Glancing where Guinan pointed._)   
Rock on. 

_Gaireth takes a step from the bar then returns to it._

**GUINAN**   
Change your mind about a drink? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Smiling._)   
Maristien flower juice, please. 

_After receiving her drink, Gaireth crosses the room to Deanna and Beverly's table._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Curtailing her laughter._)   
Elyse, would you like to join us?   
(_Winking at Beverly._)   
Maybe you could help Beverly be on her best behavior. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
(_Rising from her chair._)   
You can have my seat, Elyse. I was on my way out anyway. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_To Beverly._)   
You don't have to leave on my account, Doctor Crusher. I was only going to stay a few seconds – the last of my packing is still waiting for me in my quarters.   
(_Glancing between the two women._)   
And I don't want to keep you from your conversation. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
Actually, Deanna is probably grateful for the interruption.   
(_Placing a hand on Deanna's shoulder._)   
Think about what I said. Seriously. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Looking up at Beverly._)   
You know, you're sounding more and more like my mother. Both of you are extremely incorrigible when it comes to this subject. 

**BEVERLY CRUSHER**   
No one compares to Lwaxana Troi. No one.   
(_Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear._)   
Have a good night ladies. 

_Beverly exits Ten-Forward. Gaireth sets her drink on the table and turns the empty chair around, straddling it. She crosses her arms over the back of the chair and rests her chin on her forearm._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
In case I don't see you before I leave the _Enterprise_ tomorrow I wanted to make sure I had the opportunity to thank you ... for everything you've done for me this week. You've been one of my biggest supporters Deanna, and I can't thank you enough for that. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
You've proven yourself to be a great officer. I don't think any of that can be attributed to my support. Wherever you end up after graduation ... they'll be lucky to have you. They truly will be. 

_Gaireth blushes and buries her head in her arms. Deanna takes another bite of her sundae, an amused expression on her face because of Gaireth's child-like reaction to her comment._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Raising her head._)   
I – I don't know what to say to that. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Say you'll keep in touch once you're back at the Academy. I'd really like to know how your career in Starfleet pans out. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Nodding._)   
Definitely. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I'll look forward to it.   
(_Pauses._)   
I should return to my quarters. Alexis is probably getting hungry. 

_Deanna stands and pushes her chair against the table._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Counselor, one more thing before you go. Today, on the bridge ... 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Holding up a hand and smiling._)   
It was all Captain Picard. I had nothing to do with that. 

_Deanna continues on her way, leaving Gaireth at the table with a look of pride on her face. As Gaireth sips her drink, a Ten-Forward _**WAITRESS**_ clears the leftover food and drinks from the table._   


_– End Part VII –_

_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the rights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


	8. Part VIII

**MISCONCEPTIONS**   
A "Star Trek: The Next Generation" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky 

**PART VIII**

**EXT. SPACE**

_The _Enterprise_ is in orbit around Earth._

**DEANNA TROI (V.O.)**   
Counselor Deanna Troi – Personal log – Stardate 52699.4. Things finally return to normal today after being vastly different for the past six days. Elyse Gaireth is leaving for Starfleet Academy this morning and the Mattesons' shuttle is returning later in the afternoon. As nice as it will be to reinstate my daily routine, I'll miss the variety this week has provided. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO – Following Morning**

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**_ stands at the computer console as _**CADET GAIRETH**_, _**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**WILL RIKER**_ enter the transporter room. Gaireth carries her duffel bag over a shoulder._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_To Gaireth._)   
Ready to return to Academy life? 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
It'll be hard after spending a week on a real working ship but I suppose I'll make the adjustment ... eventually.   
(_Smiling._)   
And I'm sure I'll be the envy of all the cadets. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
There's no doubt about that. I hope your experiences on the _Enterprise_ have been memorable. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
They'll last a lifetime.   
(_To Riker._)   
Commander, please thank Captain Picard again for allowing me this wonderful opportunity. 

**WILL RIKER**   
I'll be sure to do that, Elyse. And on behalf of Captain Picard, accept his thanks to you and your father for your help during the Boturlia Three storm. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
Glad we could help. 

**CHIEF MAGUIRE**   
The Academy is ready for you to beam down Cadet Gaireth. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Turning toward Maguire._)   
I guess that's my cue. 

_Gaireth steps onto the transport platform and stands at attention._

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_To Riker._)   
Requesting permission to disembark, Commander. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Nodding._)   
Permission granted.   
(_Pauses._)   
Know that you're welcome aboard the _Enterprise_ in the future – perhaps as an ensign assigned to the ship. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Wistful expression._)   
Man, there's a thought. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Good-bye Elyse. Be sure to keep in touch. 

**CADET GAIRETH**   
(_Small wave._)   
Catch ya later. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Looking at Maguire._)   
Energize. 

_After Gaireth dematerializes, Deanna and Riker leave the transporter room, both of them smiling._   


**INT. SHUTTLEBAY – Same Afternoon**

_A shuttlebay approaches the _Enterprise_ and enters the shuttlebay. _**DEANNA TROI**_ stands inside the bay holding _**ALEXIS**_ and the two watch as _**JASON MATTESON**_ and _**CORRINA**_ exit the vehicle._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Waving._)   
Welcome home! 

**JASON MATTESON**   
(_Walking toward Deanna and Alexis._)   
It's amazing how much you can miss the _Enterprise_ when you're away from it for a few days. 

_Corrina takes Alexis from Deanna and hugs the little girl. Jason rubs Alexis' back and kisses her forehead._

**CORRINA**   
(_To Deanna._)   
I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you Deanna. 

_Jason grabs the bags from the shuttlecraft._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Absolutely no trouble at all. She was a perfect angel. 

**CORRINA**   
(_Tickling Alexis' chin._)   
That's my little girl. 

_The group exits the shuttlebay._   


**INT. HALLWAY – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ and _**CORRINA**_, holding _**ALEXIS**_, walk down the hallway. _**JASON MATTESON**_ follows behind the women carrying the luggage._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Glancing over her shoulder._)   
Jason, how's your family? I hope there was a fairly smooth transition. 

**JASON MATTESON**   
Everyone's adjusting to a new balance, but the changes will work themselves out in time. That's something I've learned from you, Counselor. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling at Jason._)   
At least my teachings don't go unheard. 

_The group continues walking, entering a turbolift at the end of the hall._   


**INT. TURBOLIFT – Continuous**

**DEANNA TROI**_ and the _**MATTESONS**_ face forward as the turbolift door slides shut._

**JASON MATTESON**   
Deck nine. 

_The turbolift begins to move._

**CORRINA**   
Deanna, would you care to join us for dinner tonight? 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sighing._)   
As much as I'd like to, I have some office work to catch up on. 

**CORRINA**   
Too bad. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to get together on another occasion. 

**CORRINA**   
We'll try to set something up for next week. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
Sounds like a plan. 

_The turbolift stops and the door slides open._

**JASON MATTESON**   
This is our stop. 

_The Mattesons move into the hallway._

**JASON MATTESON**   
Thanks again Deanna. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Smiling._)   
Let me know the next time you need a sitter for Alexis. 

_Corrina takes hold of Alexis' hand and helps her wave good-bye to Deanna. Deanna returns the wave as the turbolift door closes._

**DEANNA TROI**   
Bridge. 

_The turbolift begins moving again. Deanna crosses her arms and leans against the wall._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. HOLODECK – Same Evening**

**WILL RIKER**_ is lying in the grass staring up at the clouds rolling through the bright blue Alaskan sky, the Denali Mountains visible on the horizon. He takes a deep breath of the crisp air, closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head. _**DEANNA TROI**_ silently enters the Holodeck and moves toward Riker. She stands above his head, casting a shadow across his face._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Twisting his neck to see the person above him._)   
Hey, you're blocking my light. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Placing hands on hips._)   
Oh I am, am I? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Sits up in surprise._)   
Deanna! 

_Riker starts to push himself to his feet but Deanna puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Takes a seat on the grass to Riker's left, hugging her knees to her chest._)   
No need to get up. 

_Deanna looks around, absorbing the magnificent scenery._

**DEANNA TROI**   
If the Holodeck version of Alaska is this breath taking, I can't even begin to imagine the beauty of the real Alaska. 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Nodding._)   
It is incredible. I can't believe you've never been there during your visits to Earth. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Turning her head toward Riker, giving him a shy smile._)   
I've never had anyone to show me around the area. 

_Riker gives her a lop-sided smile. He stares at Deanna for a few moments before placing his hands behind his head, lying back on the ground._

**WILL RIKER**   
I don't know why, but I could spend hours simply staring at the clouds rolling by. There's something completely mesmerizing and calming about them. 

**DEANNA TROI**   
I know what you mean.   
(_Lying back with her hands resting on her stomach._)   
When I was little I spent many an afternoon watching the Betazed sky. My mother thought it was a complete waste of time, but my father didn't. He always told me that my future was up there somewhere ...   
(_Releases a soft sigh, fighting back the emotional memory._)   
... He was right. 

_Riker reaches over and gently grasps Deanna's right hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two lie in companionable silence for minutes, simply enjoying the quiet relaxation. Deanna then moves to a kneeling position facing Riker, holding his left hand in both of hers._

**DEANNA TROI**   
I love you, Will. I've always loved you. And I'm going to do my damnedest to make our relationship work this time. 

_Riker props himself up on his elbows and opens his mouth but Deanna shakes her head to stop him._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Quietly._)   
Please, let me finish.   
(_Pauses, continuing in a normal voice._)   
It's taken me a lot of years ... probably _too_ many years ...   
(_Chuckles and slightly rolls her eyes._)   
... to realize how much we need each other. That we thrive on the mutual support, the unconditional love, the continued friendship. The happiness, the respect, the silence, the laughter, even the fights.   
(_Deep breath._)   
Will, I ... 

_Tilting his head to the side, Riker puts a finger to Deanna's lips to quiet her. Deanna's shoulder visibly relax and her eyes begin to turn glassy with unshed tears._

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Whispering._)   
I love you too, Deanna. Nothing will ever change that.   
(_Moving forward, he touches foreheads with Deanna._)   
Besides, no matter how hard I try, I just can't get away from you. 

_Both of them laugh at the comment, easing the slight tension in the air._

**DEANNA TROI**   
(_Sighs._)   
What would I do without you, Will? 

**WILL RIKER**   
(_Kisses Deanna full on the lips._)   
Hopefully you'll never have to know. 

_A huge smile forms on both of their faces. Riker lies back, pulling Deanna with him. Deanna rests her head on Riker's chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart, while Riker gazes at the sky, slowing stroking her hair._   


_– End of Story –_   


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Look for "Work In Progress" – a follow-up story to "Misconceptions."   


_All "known" characters (c) Paramount, Star Trek: The Next Generation and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other TNG fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


End file.
